


shower sex

by sehunkyungsoofan2004



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunkyungsoofan2004/pseuds/sehunkyungsoofan2004
Summary: baekhyun has sex with sehun in the shower
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	shower sex

After 'Monster' promotions, Sehun needed time to relax for a bit. The shower head above his hair was pouring, each droplet being more refreshing than the other. Sehun had his mind on how needy Baekhyun was acting today. It seemed he was almost pried to Sehun the whole day. Of course, when it happened, Sehun brushed it off. "We were all tired in the morning", he thought. 

On the other side of the bathroom door, was Baekhyun. He was missing the attention of Sehun and felt deprived of him. He found the clothes Sehun had taken off and grabbed them. He brought them slowly to the bridge of his nose, inhaling the sweaty odors of Sehun. Slowly, Baekhyun became aroused at the odor and soon found his fingers squeezing his cock. He had began fondling himself to Sehun's clothes. Walking towards the door where the hall was, Baekhyun turned the lock, ensuring his privacy was secured. First he began messaging the tip of his cock with his thumb, making it throb harder. He slowly worked his way towards the area right beneath the head, where he applied heavy pressure to. 

"This isn't enough!", Baekhyun thought.

He craved more.

Baekhyun fumbled for a few seconds, wondering what would satisfy his desires for Sehun.

He came to a conclusion.

Baekhyun slid out of all his clothes, throwing off his shorts and shirt. He opened the door quietly, ensuring Sehun wouldn't be able to hear the creaking over the loud splashes of water. Baekhyun moved near the right side of the curtains, where he knew Sehun would be opposite of, and began peeping.

The sight of Sehun's ass began to make Baekhyun's cock throb harder. Baekhyun rubbed faster while still steadying his eyes on Sehun.

Oblivious to what is happening, Sehun was washing his hair, eyes closed. He heard a slight noise but ignored it as he thought it was probably just due to his stress. Baekhyun moaned on the other side softly, beginning to become entranced by the situation. The thought of him fucking someone younger than him turned him on and he couldn't hold back anymore. "If I have a chance, it's now", Baekhyun thought. He opened the curtains, slipping in inside

Sensing someone else near, Sehun quickly opened his eyes and turned around. To his surprise, it was Baekhyun.

Sehun chuckled a bit, as this came as no surprise to him. Him and Baekhyun showered together sometimes, so he thought it would be the same as those other times, however he was wrong. Baekhyun shoved his index and middle finger into Sehun's tight hole, messaging the exterior of it. This quickly shut Sehun up and things began heating up quickly.

"Baek... W-What are you doing??", Sehun made out quietly. 

"Just shut up and let me take your mind off things", Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun slowly began working his fingers into Sehun, using soap as lubrication. 

"B-Baek, I don't think this is a g—", Sehun exclaimed to him.

Sehun moaned out loud, feeling a warm sensation inside him. He couldn't resist anymore and started complying with Baekhyun's fingers. His fingers started moving faster and made Sehun moan more and more with each thrust. Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and stuck his cock in. He wasted no time stroking in and out of Sehun's gummy pink hole. Each moan escaping Sehun's mouth grew louder and louder soon filling the room with noise. His eyes rolled back and he slowly became one with Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun began to play with Sehun's nipples while fucking him. He messaged the tips of each nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Sehun's erection grew bigger and bigger with thrust he felt inside him. Sehun couldn't hold it anymore, he was about to cum, and Baekhyun was soon reaching his peak as well. They both squirted out shots of cum splatting the walls with it.

"Get on your knees", Baekhyun yelled to Sehun, and Sehun complied.

Turning off the shower head, Baekhyun thrust Sehun's head towards his massive cock, and Sehun opened his mouth in submission to him. Sehun felt Baekhyun grow bigger and bigger in his mouth as he sucked. It began becoming more challenging for him. Baekhyun had no remorse for Sehun whatsoever and began pushing his head forth on his cock, speeding up the pace. He watched Sehun's pretty pink lips suck him off, while gagging him with his massive dick. Sehun couldn't breath but he didn't care. He wanted a taste of Baekhyun's hot steamy semen no matter what. He went even faster and faster sucking it off like a popsicle. 

"Fuck, I'm about to cum", Baekhyun exclaimed. "Open wide!!"

Baekhyun pulled out his boiling hot cock and Sehun stuck his tongue out. Cum began dripping and dripping from the tip like a milk bottle, and Sehun was below with his mouth wide open, eager to lick it all off.

When Baekhyun was done, he looked below him to see Sehun's legs red from numbness and his body completely drenched in cum. Baekhyun turned the water back on and they took a shower together, kissing and messaging each other's cocks.

They both felt this experience had made them grow closer, and it definitely got rid of the stress Sehun had been bearing the weight of.


End file.
